


Pass

by Kalloway



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching the news.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Pass

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'advocate'

"I didn't miss it, did I? My sponsor..." Karina took a deep breath before looking at the screen. While all the other televisions were fixed on sports or HeroTV reruns, one had been tuned to a channel that only covered politics.

"You're just in time," Antonio assured her before standing to offer his seat. Karina smiled and accepted and not just because it would put her beside Kotetsu. No, she wanted to see this-- they'd all sent in statements for the legislation; after all. It would help everybody, not just NEXTs.

And she'd arrived in time to see it pass.


End file.
